


Baba Yaga's Book of Fluff

by Thesho0kalpha



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, John Is Too Pure, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesho0kalpha/pseuds/Thesho0kalpha
Summary: Oneshots, drabbles, and ficets I've written just for fun... Because this man needs more love.*Chapters will be marked if it's NSFW, so have at it, ya dirty dogs*With love,Alpha





	Baba Yaga's Book of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> God, how you hated New Years. 
> 
> Or...
> 
> More like you were afraid of New Years.
> 
> The loud cracks and booms were just so terrifying to the point of having a complete breakdown. Sure, fireworks looked pretty, but the sound was just unbearable. Whenever New Years rolled around, you could do nothing but try to go to sleep as tears fall. It was never pleasant.
> 
> For the many years you and John had been together, he'd become accustomed to your fear. 
> 
> Tonight was another one of those nights.
> 
> (Reader has a phobia of fireworks in this one)

God, how you hated New Years. 

Or...

Maybe the right word would be **afraid**.

The loud cracks and booms were just so terrifying to the point of having a complete breakdown. Sure, fireworks looked pretty, but the sound was just unbearable. Whenever New Years rolled around, you could do nothing but try to go to sleep as tears fall. It was never pleasant.

For the many years you and John had been together, he'd become accustomed to your fear. 

Tonight was another one of those nights.

The curtains were closed, the lights dimmed, the both of you on your husband's bed.

John held you close with quality soundproof headphones over your ears as he gently stoked your hair. Thunderous and booming fireworks exploded in the sky just outside, but you couldn't hear a thing.

All you could do was see, feel.

You looked to your husband as you lay with him, his dark eyes were soft as he comforted you. 

You ran your hand up to his chest and snuggled closer.

The both of you looked to eachother and kissed. It was long and sweet, but simple. 

After it was done, the two of you layed in silence as your foreheads touched. John's arms held you in a warm embrace while the rest of the world set off what you feared.

You knew this man was the one.


End file.
